


Never Again

by trashcan101



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Crying Haru, Love Confessions, M/M, Reigisa if you squint, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, haru is a protective waifu, how do tag, i rlly dont lik this??, makoto is a doof, muffled sobs, nagisa knows, sappy gays, this isn't who my mother raised me to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan101/pseuds/trashcan101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was worried, of course. The others didn't really notice because Makoto put up such a convincing act, but Haru knew better than that. He just didn't want to worry anyone, and he wished Makoto wasn't so damn self-sacrificing all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Live Us

"Never....again." Haru mumbled, as he practically collapsed on Makoto's bed. Haru let his eyes flutter shut, the bed smelled like Makoto. Haru was too tired to acknowledge how fucking weird that was...

"Ah, Haru-Chan!" Nagisa chirped, clasping his small hands together. "Sleep is for the weak, right Rei-Chan?" At the lack of response, Nagisa turned around to find Rei sound asleep in the chair by the window.

"Not.... beautiful..." Rei murmured in his sleep, the corners of his mouth turning into a slight frown.

"Is that so?" Haru answered, eyes flitting from Rei back to Nagisa. Nagisa opened his mouth, but closed it at the pointed look Haru shot at him.

When the ice in Haru's stare had melted, Nagisa spoke up. "You're so grumpy, Haru-Chan." And with that, Nagisa plopped on the bed beside Haru, and Makoto who'd fallen asleep whilst watching TV, the remote still in his hand.

Haru had rolled his eyes and rolled over to maybe get a bit of sleep, Haru is dangerously cranky when he's tired. Haru's other friends always avoided waking Haru up and got Makoto to do it, because he was the only one Haru would listen to and not mutter a string of obscenities at.

Around probably 4 hours later, Haru was roused from his sleep by a snoozing Nagisa, who then promptly flung his arm over Haru's face. How someone so small could take up so much room, Haru would never know.

Haru ruffled his dark hair, smoothing it down and suppressing a yawn. That's when he saw Makoto sitting against the wall on the futon, a look of utter determination on his face. He must have found another useless app to keep him up at night, Haru internally sighed.

"Makoto?" Haru said softly, and Makoto paused whatever game he was playing on his phone to lift his head up slightly. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and he had subtle dark circles under his eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Haru questioned, they'd pulled an all-nighter, but Makoto hadn't slept much the night before, according to his mother who told Haru to make sure he got some sleep.

"I'm not really tired, Haru-Chan." Makoto said gently, eyes crinkling at the corners like they always did when he looked at Haru.

Haru hummed in response, looking away. Makoto knew Haru didn't really believe him, but he didn't say anything about it.

They both knew that Makoto was absolutely exhausted. He'd not slept more than about three hours combined in the past- three days? Maybe four, Makoto wasn't exactly sure. He had things to do, so he was ready for college, which was around six months away from now.

He just simply didn't have time to sleep now; he would sleep better once entrance exams were over in a few weeks.

Haru was worried, of course. The others didn't really notice because Makoto put up such a convincing act, but Haru knew better than that. He just didn't want to worry anyone, and he wished Makoto wasn't so damn self-sacrificing all the time.

The circles under Makoto's eyes got darker and darker, and sometimes in class he actually dozed off a little. Haru tapped his shoulder to wake him up every time, and Makoto flushed, embarrassed.

After that, Makoto started drinking lots of coffee, and it kept him awake alright. But it didn't make the dark circles go away, or even fade. At this point, Nagisa had noticed something was up and asked Haru if anything was wrong with Makoto. Haru had wanted to lie and say he was fine, but he didn't. Haru hesitated before answering him,

"I don't know." Haru said a little sullenly, he didn't like not knowing something about Makoto.

Nagisa nodded in understanding, and without a second glance, walked back over to where him, Rei and Makoto were sitting. Haru turned after him and walked to his friends eating lunch on the roof. Haru took his usual spot next to Makoto, and looked at him.

Makoto still looked at him the same way, gently and full of compassion. Haru's lips twitched a faint smile before he could do anything about it, and he looked away.

"Mako-Chan, is that coffee again?" Nagisa said, peeking over Makoto's broad shoulder, looking at the offending thermos.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Makoto said, brows scrunched together a little in confusion. Haru shot Nagisa a look that said don't say anything, and Nagisa didn't.

"Nothing, you just usually have tea. That's all." Nagisa rambled, looking down at the pool wistfully. He was no Haru, but he loved to swim, too.

That was when Rei looked at Makoto, eyes filled with confusion and a bit of concern.

"It's not very good for you to consume that much caffeine, Makoto-Senpai." Rei said, a little nervously, pushing up his red glasses and then looking away.

Makoto smiled brightly at Rei. "Don't worry, Rei, I'll be fine." He looked at Rei so sincerely that Haru was almost convinced that he was fine, except that he wasn't.

He had gradually darkening bags under his eyes, sharply contrasting with his tan skin. His skin looked a little sallow to Haru; he'd lost weight, too. His normally bright green eyes were glazed over a bit, as Makoto stared into space. Haru was going to talk to him today after swim practice, he vowed to himself.

Come swim practice, he didn't get the chance to ask Makoto.

His form was a little off, but nothing extremely noticeable. Nagisa noticed too, as he'd seen Makoto swimming all his life.

"He's fighting the water." Haru said softly, only audible to Nagisa's ears.

Nagisa's usually cheery face was oddly solemn, and he had a serious look in his peony colored eyes.

Haru turned to look at Rei and Gou to see if they shared the same concern as him, but they were just smiling slightly, entranced by Makoto's swimming.

After practice, neither Haru nor Nagisa brought up Makoto's struggle with the water, and he didn't think Gou or Rei even noticed. Had Goro been here, he'd have definitely noticed.

When Haru and Makoto exited the empty locker room (Haru was always the last to leave, and Makoto always stayed back with him to ensure that he did leave, eventually.)  
Haru opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as he saw Makoto swaying a little on his feet.

Makoto grasped the wall for a moment, shutting his eyes and waiting for the dizziness to subside. Eventually, his focus came back and he saw an apprehensive Haru staring at him, blue eyes boring into his soul.

"Makoto, what happened?" Haru questioned, his voice probably calm to most people, but Makoto picked up the slight wavering in it. He inwardly sighed; he hadn't meant to worry Haru.

"N-nothing, I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Should we continue?" He grinned at Haru, but it didn't reach his eyes. Haru didn't like that look, it meant he was hiding something. Haru didn't push any further, just nodded and walked slightly closer to Makoto; lest he lose his balance Haru would be there to steady him.

As they neared their respective houses, Haru was about to ask Makoto to stay the night with him (even if Haru just wanted to ensure he actually slept) when Makoto announced he'd better go home and make sure the twins got in bed. Haru looked at Makoto in the eye for a few moments, silently telling Makoto he knew something was up. Then Haru turned around, and went up the stairs, past the shrine to his house.

The morning went on as usual, Makoto came to get Haru out of the bath, and they made their way to the station, getting off at their usual stop to walk the rest of the way to the school. Makoto was chattering away about something, Haru felt a little guilty he wasn't paying full attention. Makoto was acting a bit better, and Haru guessed he got some sleep that night after all. The tension in his body left, and he relaxed. Makoto was doing alright. Or at least, he thought he was.

His second period, chemistry, was his only class without Makoto in it. He felt a little uneasy after leaving Makoto for some reason, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. If something was up, Makoto would've told him, right?

Apparently not.

Somewhere around halfway through the class, the vice principal walked in and asked a question to the teacher that Haru couldn't quite make out. She nodded, and looked at Haru across the room with an expression in her eyes that Haru couldn't quite place.

Everything snapped into place after a moment of studying the teacher. The look in her eyes was sympathy. He didn't like that expression; he got it a lot after his grandmother had died. That's why he left the funeral early; he couldn't take all the people pitying him.

Haru froze. What if something had happened to Makoto? Was Haru really so stupid to think nothing was wrong? Should he have said something when he had the opportunity?

His thoughts were cut off, the vice principal did a slight customary bow, and Haru made his way to them, looking at the stocky man for some answers.

He didn't speak, just wordlessly led Haru to the office, where a concerned-looking Mr.Tachibana stood, with Ren and Ran each holding one of his hands.

Haru's heart sank. Was Makoto dead? This is exactly what happened with his grandmother, except instead it was Haru's own mother. Haru walked up to them and let himself be ushered outside.

Haru struggled to talk, to swallow the lump in his throat. Why was talking so hard? Fortunately for him, Mr. Tachibana spoke up.

"Makoto's in the hospital." He said calmly, looking at Haru evenly.

Haru's blue eyes widened, and he suddenly found his voice, even though it wouldn't listen to him in the way that he wanted it to.

"W-What happened-is he alright? He's okay, right? Please tell me he's okay." The words rushed out of Haru's mouth before he could filter them, though that was the last thing on his mind in that moment.

"He fainted in class, and hit his head, they think he's alright, but they're keeping him overnight for observation." Makoto's father said, hoping that made Haru feel at least a little better.

The relief that buzzed through Haru's body was dizzying, and he absentmindedly put his hand on his cheek, and pulled it back to see it was wet. Oh, he'd been crying. That explains why his father was looking at him like he was fragile, and would break upon being touched.

Haru heard sniffling, and looked down to see Ren crying, with Ran trying to comfort him. Something in Haru's heart tugged, he hated seeing them crying. He was about to say something to soothe them, but Mr. Tachibana beat him to it.

"Onii-Chan is fine, he just got a little hurt, but he's alright." He said, in a kind fatherly voice.

The twins looked to Haru, wide-eyed for confirmation that this was true.

Haru managed a small smile, and nodded. He knew if he said anything right now, his voice would shake. He might start crying again, Haru, for once, wasn't sure of his emotions.

"Let's go see Onii-Chan, okay?" Mr. Tachibana near coos and Haru stood there for a moment, before Makoto's father gestures for Haru to come, too.

After a bit, they got settled in the Tachibanas van and Haru looked out the window at the drizzle. How fitting, he thought dryly. His thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Tachibana spoke up over the silence.

"You know, Haru-Kun, you were the first thing he asked about." Makoto's father smiled a bit, looking at Haru's reaction in the rearview mirror.

Haru just blinked dumbly, looking at him. Mr. Tachibana took that as a cue to continue.

"Yeah, not 'where am I?' or 'what happened'? Just 'Where's Haru, is he okay?'" He chuckled at his son's antics.

When they arrived, Haru ran into the hospital, narrowly avoiding the sliding door, then the wall. Ren and Ran tugged on Mr.Tachibana's sleeves, silently asking for permission to follow.

"In a few minutes, okay?" He looked at Sayuri, and she quietly called the twins over to her, and they ran into her arms obediently.

Both parents smiled fondly at Haru's retreating figure. They both knew Haru needed to see Makoto, they could tell he'd internally been going crazy, even if it face was (save for the red eyes and tear tracks) as stoic as ever.

When Haru finally reached the room, he was stopped from entering.

"Name and relation, please." She looked at Haru calmly, seemingly not at all affected by his disheveled state.

Haru could barely remember how to speak, much less his name.

At his lack of response, the nurse crossed her arms. "If you're not related, I can't let you in." She said in a tone that Haru decided was supposed to be apologetic, but with no emotion behind her blank, dull grey eyes."

"You don't understand-" Haru began, voice shaking with the effort of trying to not yell at her, or worse, cry.

"No." She said firmly, sighing.

"Goddamnit, just let me fucking see him!" Haru said loudly. Haru was too keyed up to care about 'being polite' or whatever it was.

The nurse glared at him. "Learn your manners, boy, and apologize before you wake up the whole wing." She said evenly, not allowed to yell at distressed visitors.

Haru was seething. "I swear to god, if you don't let me see him, I will fucking mur-

Haru was cut off by a voice saying his name. A familiar voice. Makoto's voice.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hospital room, Makoto's eyes widened at the voice. Is that-?

Haru.

Makoto felt his chest swell a little, in relief. He was so glad his best friend was here, he felt bad about not telling him about his sleeping patterns. He'd been too busy studying for exams to sleep, eat, or do much other than that.

"You don't understand-"

He heard Haru get out, his voice cracking. He then heard a sniffle, and he realized Haru was crying. Makoto could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen Haru cry. The last he clearly remembered was when his grandmother died, and Makoto had cried with him.

If he didn't feel guilty before, he definitely did now.

"Goddamnit, just let me fucking see him!" Haru shouted, voice thick with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Makoto froze.

Haru never swore. He'd only heard him do it once or twice; both times he was extremely upset. He never shouted, either. He barely raised his voice above a mumble, Makoto was a little shocked. But he was a lot guiltier than he was anything, if he was being honest.

His emotions were mixed, he didn't know whether to be scared because Haru was damn threatening when he wanted to be (but Makoto knew Haru would never, ever hurt him.) He was a little pleased, in a sick way. Haru rarely showed how much he cared about people. How much he cared about Makoto. Makoto realized Haru would never do this much for anyone else. Sure, if Rei or Nagisa were hurt, he'd come running, but he wouldn't lose his temper and swear and yell at the nurse or cry.

Makoto decided the dominant emotion was guilt for making Haru cry. He sighed; he hoped Haru wouldn't be mad at him for not telling him.

"I swear to god, if you don't let me see him I will fucking mur-"

Makoto knew where this was going, Haru didn't make empty threats. He didn't think he'd actually kill her, but he might actually get arrested. So Makoto spoke up, hoping that Haru would hear him over the blood roaring in his ears.

He cleared his throat, and shouted a single word; he knew if anything got to Haru, it would be this.

"Haruka!" He yelled, proud that his voice didn't break.

At that, the nurse came in and asked if everything was alright.

Makoto licked his lips nervously before answering confidently.

"Yes, bring Haru in, please." Makoto said, hoping politeness would be the way to sway her.

"Haru?" She said, confusedly.

"Yeah, the guy that was yelling at you." Makoto winced, saying that. He'd have to talk to Haru about that, later.

She looked at him for a second, suspicious, before curtly nodding her head and telling Haru he had ten minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Haru walked in, for a moment just staring at Makoto, relief flooding his features.

"You're not sore or anything, right?"

Makoto's face scrunched up a little.

"No, I'm fine. But why-"

He didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying, because Haru nearly launched himself onto the hospital bed, and tugged Makoto into his arms.

Makoto let himself revel in the feeling of Haru's embrace, because he knew any second now he'd let go and awkwardly make an excuse.

He never did.

Makoto allowed himself to in turn, wrap his arms back around Haru, one hand on his back, the other carding through the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

Makoto absently wondered why he, himself, was shaking, because he was rather content, actually. Then he realized something, with a jolt.

Makoto wasn't the one shaking.

It was Haru.

Right then, Makoto felt a little piece of his heart chip off. It was one thing to hear Haru sniffling, maybe a few tears. It was a whole different thing, seeing him clinging onto Makoto tightly, like he thought Makoto was going to leave. Makoto rubbed Haru's back soothingly for a minute, until Haru stopped shaking so violently.

"Haru." Makoto mumbled into Haru's raven locks, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say.

Makoto attempted to pull away, so he could look at Haru's face, but Haru refused to loosen his grip, he shook his head slightly, and Makoto understood. He held Haru tighter, waiting for Haru to speak. He was weighing over his options; Makoto could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Now, when Haru said something, it wasn't what Makoto expected to hear.

He expected something like 'I'm sorry' or even 'I got your shirt wet'

It wasn't that.

The words Makoto least expected Haru to say, he did. He didn't say it shyly, he didn't pull away. He wanted Makoto to know, to believe him, as if it was imperative that he knew. 

"I-"

Haru cleared his throat, so he didn't start crying again when he talked.

Makoto hummed against his neck, prompting to say what he needed to say.

"I love you." 

Makoto felt fresh tears leaking out of Haru's eyes onto his hospital clothes, but he didn't say anything. How could he? How do you respond to someone you've loved for years, randomly professing it to you? He had to say something, and fast.

"Haru, I-" He began, untangling Haru's arms from around him to look him in the eye.

Haru froze, looking completely petrified. If it was any other situation, it'd be almost funny.

"I love you too, Haruka." He said, wiping Haru's tears with the pad of his thumb.

Haru swallowed, and promptly buried his head into the crook of Makoto's neck. 

He felt Haru's body relax, going all but slack on Makoto's lap.

"I was- I was scared. I saw your dad, and it reminded me of-" Haru choked up, and Makoto traced idle patterns on his back. "You don't have to talk right yet, Haru-Chan." He mumbled, not wanting to make Haru uncomfortable or feel pressured.

"No, I want to. I have to." Haru said, taking in a deep breath. Makoto held his.

" Makoto, y-you... you are the most important person to me. I'm not good with words like you are, but.... that doesn't change how I feel. I thought something bad happened, and- fuck," Haru cursed for the third time that day "I don't- I don't want to lose you....ever. It's always been you, Makoto. There's no one else, there never has been anyone else. Just you, and I-" Haru paused to look Makoto in the eye, blue meeting green. "Stay, please."

Haru's voice cracked on the last syllable, and he looked so sincere, so honest. It really took Makoto's breath away, to see the plethora of emotions on the other boy's normally placid expression.

Makoto laughed, breathy and light. He sniffled, but they were happy tears.

' Gross, Makoto, you're so sappy!'

He told himself, but ignored his brain.

Haru leaned in to kiss Makoto, and Makoto leaned in, just as eager as Haru. They shared a series of light, carefree kisses. Haru leaned back for a moment, to admire Makoto. His Makoto.

Haru darted forward to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Makoto's nose, and a dusting of pink crept up Makoto's cheeks. Haru took the opportunity to lean and whisper against the shell of Makoto's ear.

"Mine."

Makoto then flushed bright red, a visible shiver ripping through him. Haru's breath was warm on his ear.

Not wanting their first sexual experience to be in a hospital bed, Haru pulled away for a moment. Haru smiled, actually fully smiled, and leaned in to kiss Makoto's nose again, a completely different Haru than the one that had whispered in his ear.

Makoto liked both of them, he decided.


	2. If my heart was a compass, you'd be north.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes." Haru said, and Makoto was a little confused.
> 
> "Yes to what?" Makoto questioned, attempting to get the breath that Haru stole from him, quite literally.
> 
> "Yes, you can kiss me. Whenever you want, even. And I can kiss you whenever I want, you're my boyfriend." Haru said, lips twitching into a slight smile.
> 
> "Yeah," Makoto said breathlessly. "I am."
> 
> Haru looked vaguely amused at his boyfriend's antics.
> 
> (ps this is basically just fluffy smut)

After that night in the hospital, they'd not been able to spend much, if any time alone together. When Haru casually out of nowhere decided to tell their friends with a

"By the way, Makoto's my boyfriend."

Makoto had furiously blushed, but wasn't going to deny it. He wasn't ashamed of Haru, no; he could never be ashamed of Haru.

They only had a few months before they had to decide what college to go to, and Makoto chose Tokyo. Obviously, Haru was going with him. He wasn't sure at this point if he was going to go pro or not, but he had plenty of time to think about that later.

Being able to call Haru his boyfriend made Makoto feel all warm inside. Haru felt the same as him, Haru had confessed to him. It sort of felt like he was going to wake up from a very long and detailed dream.

Speaking of Haru confessing, Haru had kissed him.

He had kissed him multiple times and, oh my god, Makoto hadn't been able to think about anything else for the past three days.

Okay, maybe he did think of other things. By other things, Makoto means sex.

With Haru.

It was easier before, when he'd never kissed Haru, he could deal with it back then. But now...

Now that he's experienced it, he wants to all the time. They haven't kissed or done anything really besides holding hands and cheek kisses for the three days Makoto had been out of the hospital.

The only problem was that Makoto didn't exactly know how to bring it up. He didn't know if Haru really even liked kissing that much, you do a lot of things when you have that much adrenaline pumping through your veins.

He was eventually able to bring it up to Haru, on the way walking to Haru's house.

"H-hey, Haru?" Makoto asked tentatively, vowing to himself that he was gonna do this. He wasn't going to chicken out, he was allowed to tell his boyfriend that he wanted to kiss him.

"Hmm?" Haru prompted Makoto to reply, looking at him for a second before turning his head, but squeezing Makoto's hand that was intertwined with his gently.

"You know the... uh... kissing thing? Can-can we do that again?" Makoto asked a little timidly. Haru wondered if Makoto actually thought he was gonna say no.

Haru stopped in his tracks, looking at Makoto curiously for a few seconds.

"Haru-" Makoto started, but cut off when he saw the way Haru was looking at him. He decided he probably should be nervous or something, but he wasn't.

Makoto's brain barely had the chance to realize what was happening before hands firmly but gently held onto either side of his face, and he was being backed into a lamp post.

Then he was being kissed deeply, and for a moment his eyes shot open.

When he realized what was happening, Haru was kissing him, Haru was kissing him like he was the last drop of water and he was parched.

Makoto then let his eyes slip shut, and made a pleased noise that was promptly swallowed by Haru.

Haru pulled away all too soon, looking at Makoto with eyes that conveyed amusement and a little bit of unadulterated want.

"Yes." Haru said, and Makoto was a little confused.

"Yes to what?" Makoto questioned, attempting to get the breath that Haru stole from him, quite literally.

"Yes, you can kiss me. Whenever you want, even. And I can kiss you whenever I want, you're my boyfriend." Haru said, lips twitching into a slight smile.

"Yeah," Makoto said breathlessly. "I am."

Haru looked vaguely amused at his boyfriend's antics.

"You're cute." Haru said softly, the faint blush on his cheeks a tell-tale sign of saying something like that to Makoto. He wasn't used to it, but he definitely could be.

Makoto blushed like mad at that.

"M' not." He mumbled, a little embarrassed. He's never been good at handling compliments. Makoto didn't consider himself ugly, but probably about average. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yes, you are. Don't say that about my Makoto." Haru grumbled, gripping Makoto's hand a little tighter.

My Makoto.

Haru's words rang pleasantly in Makoto's head.

Makoto wasn't going to argue with Haru. He knew he wouldn't change his mind. Makoto didn't think he was cute, not really, but nonetheless it was nice to hear it.

"Okay." Haru still looked a little grumpy, so Makoto decided to fix that.

He kissed Haru gently as they were approaching Haru's house.

Haru made a surprised 'Mmph' noise, but immediately kissed Makoto back, placing a hand at the nape of his neck, lightly pulling at the brunet hairs that rested there.

Apparently, Makoto liked that, judging by the way he gasped into Haru's mouth. 

So Haru did it again.

Makoto let out an involuntary moan, and his eyes snapped open upon realizing he made that noise.

"T-that was-" Makoto started weakly, before he was cut off by Haru.

"Really hot, Makoto." Haru said, voice dropping an octave.

"Isn't it weird, though? Hearing me do that, I mean." Makoto mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"No. I told you, it's hot. I like hearing you." Haru very nearly husked into Makoto's ear.

Makoto sucked in a breath. "Okay." 

Haru looked a little hesitant. "I'm not moving too fast, am I? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." Haru said gently, tracing his finger from Makoto's cheekbone down to his jaw, resisting the urge to smile at the goosebumps left in his finger's wake.

"No, of course you're not! I've thought about this for a long time, you know." Makoto admitted, blushing to his ears at the confession.

"Makoto, do you want me?" Haru asked, the question seemingly innocent.

"Don't I already have you?" Makoto asked, tilting his head to the side, confused.

"No, I mean, do you want me like that?" Haru asked, clearly enunciating with the hopes Makoto would get what he was trying to say.

Makoto's eyes widened almost comically in realization.

"Yeah, Haru. I do. A lot." Makoto's mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"God, Makoto. I want you so bad, you know that?" Haru rasped, looking at Makoto like Makoto's only ever seen him look at water. Oh.

"You can have me." Makoto breathed

Haru swallowed visibly. "Inside." was all Haru could think of to say, his brain was buzzing with Makoto, making it hard to think straight.

They both practically sprinted up the stairs. Haru fumbled with unlocking the door in his impatience, but after a moment the door was pushed open.

Makoto barely had the chance to close the door before he was pinned against the wall by a very enthusiastic Haru.

Makoto looked into Haru's eyes, normally a bright blue, were now only a sliver of blue showing against his blown pupils.

"You sure this is okay with you?" Haru asked, giving Makoto a chance to back out if he wanted to.

"Haru, just kiss me already!" Makoto said slightly desperately, heavy breathing having nothing to do with running up the stairs so fast.

Haru was all too happy to cooperate with that request. He kissed Makoto feverishly, licking his tongue into Makoto's mouth.

He was rewarded by a faint whimper from Makoto, who fisted his hands into Haru's shirt, dragging their bodies impossibly closer together. There were far too many layers of clothing between them, but Makoto was content to draw this out and make last as long as possible.

Haru stopped kissing Makoto in favor of kissing down his neck, and lightly nipping at the spots that elicited a gasp or whine from Makoto.

Haru was driving Makoto absolutely crazy. Makoto faintly realized that Haru wasn't going to just give it to him. No, he was going to drag it out so by the time they actually get down to it, Makoto is already going to be a writhing and panting mess.

And Makoto?

Well, Makoto loved it. He's not sure what he expected about what kind of lover Haru would be, but he's pleasantly surprised at the dominance Haru is establishing over him, occasionally whispering Makoto's name against the skin of his neck.

Haru pulled away for a moment, tugging at the offending article of clothing covering the expanse of skin he's itching to explore and mark.

"Off." He frowned and tugged at Makoto's shirt with a pout until Makoto helped him take it off.

Now, Haru has seen Makoto shirtless hundreds, if not thousands of times.

But he'd never seen Makoto shirtless with a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, making it glisten enticingly. He'd never seen Makoto with a deep flush traveling from his ears to his cheeks to his neck and finally to his broad chest. He'd especially never seen Makoto's lips kiss-swollen and he'd certainly never seen Makoto panting, both from being kissed breathless and from sheer need.

"Haru?" A slightly befuddled Makoto said, clearly wondering why Haru was just staring at him.

Well, he had an idea why.

"You look really good, Makoto." Haru swallowed deeply, ignoring the indignant splutters from Makoto and sucking a bruise into Makoto's collarbone.

"Haru, are you giving me a hickey?" Makoto questioned, a voice in the back of his mind saying that people are going to see that.

Haru looked up at Makoto. "Does it bother you?" Haru asked earnestly, rubbing the pads of his fingertips into the marked skin.

"No, it doesn't. I like it." Makoto admitted, feeling perverted at the confession.

Haru smiled a little against his skin at that.

"Good, because you're gonna be covered in them by the time I'm done with you." Haru said lowly.

Makoto laughed, breathlessly, happy at how Haru was shamelessly claiming him. That laugh soon turned into a keening moan when Haru experimentally pushed his knee between Makoto's legs, his knee brushing against Makoto's groin.

Makoto instinctively jerked his hips back into Haru's knee, and whimpered at the contact, even through several layers of clothing.

Haru watched Makoto with fascination as his eyes fluttered and his mouth was slightly agape.

"You're so beautiful, Makoto." Haru murmured, full of affection, snaking his hand down his stomach and into Makoto's boxers, lightly grasping his erection.

Makoto, however, was not expecting the sudden contact. He let his head fall into the crook of Haru's neck, his shirt muffling what would've been a much louder cry.

Makoto was so sensitive, and Haru loved it. Haru also loved the desperate noises that leaked out of the taller boy's mouth; he loved Makoto crying out for him. He wanted to see Makoto come undone, and he was going to get what he wanted.

"Haru!" Makoto breathily said his name as Haru moved his thumb over the head of his dick.

As much as Haru would've loved to continue this right there, he didn't want to do this on the hallway floor.

Haru retracted his hand from Makoto's pants, trying to ignore the whine Makoto let out at the loss of contact.

"Come on, Makoto. Bedroom." Haru said, voice coming out huskier than he expected.

Makoto was weak-kneed and inexplicably hard, but took Haru's hand and followed him anyway.

Haru absentmindedly intertwined their fingers and brought his lips to press gently against the back of Makoto's hand.

Butterflies exploded in Makoto's stomach at the tenderness of the gesture. Makoto felt extremely happy at the fact that they weren't going to fuck; they were going to let each other be the first one to have all of each other and become even closer, emotionally and physically.

There's no one else he'd rather do this with. Really, he probably should be nervous, but he wasn't, not at all. This felt completely natural with Haru, like it was just bound to happen eventually. Makoto supposes it was, they'd been each others from the beginning, even if they hadn't realized it.

The pair eventually made it to the bedroom, but not without losing a considerable amount of clothing, each only in their boxers.

As soon as they made it onto the bed, Haru gently pushed Makoto so he was lying on his back, while Haru was straddling his hips.

Makoto could feel Haru's erection, warm, on the side of his hip.

He wasn't the only one who was unbelievably turned on, then.

Makoto looked up at Haru, and the combination of adoration and lust in his eyes very nearly took his breath away.

"I love you." Makoto said, not what he was intending to say, but he meant it nonetheless.

Haru's slightly hazy eyes lit up, and the corners of his mouth twitched up.

"I love you too, idiot." Haru said fondly, kissing Makoto slowly and passionately, tangling his hands in tawny hair.

Makoto kissed back for a moment, but pulled away because breathless giggles refused to stop exiting his mouth.

Haru looked vaguely confused. 

Makoto saw the look on Haru's face, and grinned widely and unabashedly.

"I'm just really happy, Haru." Makoto murmured lightly, reaching up to kiss Haru's nose.

Haru kissed away Makoto's tears, and kissed his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, then finally, he kissed Makoto's lips.

"Do our friends know how much of a sap you are?" Makoto teased, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I'm not a sap." Haru took that moment to grind his hips sharply into Makoto's groin.

"Hah-Haru" Makoto keened loudly, not even bothering to hold his moans back.

Haru let out a low groan, ducking his head down to suck bruises into the side of Makoto's neck, doing it again to see how loud he could get Makoto to be.

Makoto's hips automatically snapped up, and he let out a desperate sounding whine, hands grasping for purchase at the sheets.

Haru didn't understand how Makoto managed to be the cutest person in the world, but at the same time, looking and sounding like sex on legs.

"H-Haru, please...fuck..." Makoto choked out, cheeks reddening even more at his gratuitous cursing.

A low groan escaped Haru's mouth at his innocent, gentle, teddy bear of a boy friend cursing because he was actually that turned on and that desperate for Haru do actually do something to him.

"Okay." Haru said simply, having decided Makoto had enough teasing-for now.

Haru took the only remaining clothing he was wearing off of himself, then slid Makoto's down his legs, and threw them somewhere in his room. He'd find them later, he reasoned with himself.

"God- Haru, you're gorgeous, have I ever told you that?" Makoto whispered, a little in awe at how his boyfriend more resembled a chiseled statue of a Greek god than a teenage boy.

"Probably." Was Haru's answer, before he wrapped his hand around Makoto's considerable length. It was nice, being able to actually see it. It was a little unfamiliar, holding someone else's dick in his hand, but it was nice. It was warm, and twitched when Haru gently ran his fingernail down the side of it.

"Ha- Haru" Makoto groaned at Haru shamelessly teasing him. "Do something, please." He sounded desperate and needy enough, so Haru was going to give him what he wanted.

Haru gripped Makoto's dick in his hand, jerking Makoto off in earnest now.

"OhmygodHaru" rushed out of Makoto's mouth at the sensation, hips thrusting up on their own accord into the heat of Haru's hand.

"God, Makoto. You look so good like this. You're stunning. I wish you could see yourself right now, I wish you could see me like I see you." Haru said in a hushed voice.

"Look at me." Haru sounded vaguely commanding.

Makoto forced his eyes open, and looked Haru straight in the eye.

Makoto's heart probably skipped several beats at the way Haru was looking at him. Like he was a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Haru." Makoto breathed, using both hands to tug Haru's head down, and capturing his mouth in a languid, loving kiss.

Haru kissed Makoto back eagerly, tugging at Makoto's lower lip with his teeth, then watching it ping back, admiring the redness that it left.

"H-Haru, I'm k-kinda close. I want you to at the same t-time." Makoto said, voice cracking.

"'Kay, I'm here." 

Makoto felt something else, something warm against his weeping erection.

Oh.

It was Haru's dick.

They both groaned in tandem at the friction between them.

Makoto wrapped his larger hand around both of them, and slowly started stroking them both.

Oh god, the slide of their respective members together was almost too much. It was so much better than doing this alone, Haru thought distantly.

At every flick of Makoto's wrist, Haru let out a guttural grunt, and Makoto's much louder cries and whimpers blending together into one voice.

"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto. Makoto." His name slipped out of Haru's mouth repeatedly.

Makoto was just as out of it as Haru, if not more. Haru was actually forming words, meanwhile Makoto only managed to choke out intelligible syllables that were interrupted by numerous moans and whimpers.

Haru tilted Makoto's head up to look him in the eye.

It was intimate, it was really intimate.

Right here, right now, Makoto's heart felt fit to burst, and something else also felt fit to burst, as well.

It took Makoto a couple of tries to successfully locate Haru's hand and to intertwine them, Haru gripping tightly to his fingers. It hurt, but Makoto couldn't be bothered to recognize that right now.

Haru leaned his head down to bite sharply on Makoto's shoulder, but not enough to draw blood.

"Mine." Haru growled.

And that was what it took.

Makoto's orgasm crashed into him like a bullet train, and he might have been crying, or talking, or screaming. He doesn't remember.

When he does come back to his senses, Haru is finishing wiping them up and throwing away the tissues.

"Was-Was that okay?" Haru asked. Stupid question, Makoto thought absently.

"It was perfect, Haruka." Makoto mumbled sleepily, draping himself over Haru.

Haru smiled at his drowsy boyfriend, and ran his fingers through his hair gently, lulling him to sleep.

Makoto mumbled something, and Haru covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes overflowed with tears, and he laughed, giddily.

When Makoto woke up about thirty minutes later, he saw Haru leaning over him, stroking his hair, eyes red from crying.

"'S wrong, Haru?" Makoto mumbled sleepily, but still managing to sound concerned as ever.

"Before you went to sleep, you told me something." Makoto was confused, Haru was smiling, but he'd been crying?

"What did I say?" Makoto looked confused, rubbing his eyes and sitting up; his hair was sticking up all over the place.

Haru giggled uncharacteristically, and absentmindedly smoothed Makoto's hair down.

"You told me you couldn't wait to marry me. Do you really want to marry me?" Haru asked, expression teetering between worried and jovial.

Makoto's eyes went wide.

"I wanted to properly tell you." Makoto groaned, leaning into Haru's side.

"Wait, it's true?" Haru looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Of course I want to marry you, Haru! I was going to wait a while to tell you, in case you thought it was too sudden, but-" 

Makoto was suddenly knocked on his back, with an armful of a sniffling Haru.

"Good, 'cause I want to marry you too, idiot." Haru said, muffled by Makoto's shirt.

That was when Makoto started crying, too.

It turns out, they were both gigantic saps. But, who said that was a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? sorry I just wanted to write another chapter to this  
>  with smut  
> (◕‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just from a random prompt on the internet, and MakoHaru has made me sad lately so here have this shitty thing


End file.
